The Perfect Fit
by 4TnT
Summary: what happens to House when his team leaves? and how will the replacement measure up?
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Fit**

**A/N: **I definately don't own any of the House episodes or charecters...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dr. Gregory House was alone. From his anger, from desertion, and from what looked suspiciously like love, Dr. House had been left alone, utterly and completely. His office and the adjoining diagnostic room were desolate and boring looking, with no one in them to make fun of, insult or even tease.

House was not usually the type of person to get upset over the lack of people around; it was usually the opposite. Stupid interns. Just when they seemed to work halfway decently together, they turned around and got all disgustingly self-righteous.

"_I don't want to turn into you! I'm not interested in being like you!"_

Well that was just ridiculous. Foreman would never be anything like him; he was way too...what? Nastily caring and empathic? This gave House something to mull over for a couple of minutes before he went back to his self-pitying pouting.

He bounced his ball, took some Vicadin, went through his boring mail, but finally decided that he coudln't avoid his own nagging feelings. House was actually...lonely? Well, he would have to deal with that annoying fact later. He had to go do some infernal clinic duty, but at least that would take his mind off of things for a while.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House walked into the first clinic room and looked down at the patient file. Sore throat? Jeez how pathetic. People would come into the ER for anything these days...

House opened the door and saw a late teen kid that had Goth written all over him. This was going to be an easy one.

"What seems to be the problem? Other than your clothing style of course..." The boy glared back at him with what looked like practiced hate.

"Throat hurts. Can't hear too good." The kid went back to glaring at House.

"Care to expound on that a bit?" The teen just looked back at House blankly and didn't respond. "Expound means to give me some more detail so that I can pop some pills into you and kick you out."

"I know what it means alright! What else do you want from me you retard?"

"Well 'jerkface', maybe..when it started, how bad it is, essential facts like that. Now essential means.."

" I know what it means alright! I dunno like a week ago maybe? Hurts like hell..."

"Hmm.. listen to any music lately? Like Greenday-type music?"

"What?? Well...yea, I mean I usually do... and I went to a concert last week..."

"Hmm...and you probably screamed yourself hoarse like an idiot right? Right. The music made you deaf and you made your throat sore. Now try to stay away from the clinic and its free meds next time you screw yourself over."

House stalked out of the room. Stupid people would never cease to piss him off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy was walking towards him with the look of having important news she was dying to get out. House was slowly sorting out the patient files to try and drag out the time with small jobs when Cuddy met him in the hall.

"I think I may have found someone to help you out."

" Help me! I don't need help. The only thing another person in my office would do is get in my way."

"It doesn't matter what you think on this. You've been moping around the hospital, and the board has already decided it for you. She'll be here in three hours, so you can meet her after your clinic duty is done."

"She? Great, just what I need; another sentimental girl."

"You just might like her House. Don't judge her yet."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Three hours and ten more cases of stupid syndrome later, House had let all his thoughts and worries about the new intern go into the full part of his brain that held useless or annoying information. So when he gragged into his office and found a twenty something woman twirling around in HIS chair and tossing around HIS ball, he was not altogether happy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Well?? I hope you're enjoying it!!!i love reviews, they are what I write for!!! now press that cute little review button and I'll have a new chapter up soon!!!thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Perfect Fit**

**A/N: **Disclaimers in chapter one!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The intern slowly swiveled around to face House as he came in, and House looked her over thoroughly. She was incredibly young looking, younger even then Cameron had been. She had aubernish short stylish hair, and bright green eyes. Sort of Italian exotic looking. She was too young to have any sex-appeal for him though. He would have to be twenty years younger or a pedifile to be interested in her. They looked at each other for a moment, then House broke the ice.

"You already have points againt you for being an intern, but you really blew it when you sat down and got comfy in my chair. Emphasis on the MY..."

"Oh you have a game with points huh? Should I go get a scoreboard or do you already have one around here?" She started looking around dramatically.

House stared back at her. He might be able to make this a halfway interesting experience...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What's your name anyways? Or should I just stick to 'intern'?"

"My name is Elizabeth Coleman, but if you're too senile, you can always stick to 'intern'."

House stared like a dead fish again. He had finally been given an intern with some sense of humor. Of course, it could just as easily be that someone had thought they were going to play a bad joke on him, but he was starting to enjoy this little girl.

"Coleman huh? Like the coolers?"

"Nooo, like my parents' last name oddly enough."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A few more minutes of bantering questions and House finally got to his most burning question.

" So just how long have you been out of...high school say?"

"I'm twenty six thank you very much. I was one of those child geniuses that graduated early and whizzed through med school because I was so smart."

" Really??"

"Nope. I had absolutely no social life in high school or med school, so I loaded my life up with extra classes, worked like an ox, and graduated early so I could start my real life."

Ohhh yea...House was going to like this girl he thought. Even if she got to be a little emotional, he thought maybe he could get over that...eventually.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So what exactly can you do? What's your forte?"

"Weeeell, I can make perfect coffee, do a great spinal tap, deal with smart asses like you pretty well using my expert social skills, and of course my medical specialty is rare condtions and diseases."

"Well that will certainly come in handy in this department...Now go down that hall to the right and stash your junk in a locker, then start trying to figure out how to get around. I'll come find you when we have a case, but for now you're on call."

House stalked out of the room, trying to give the impression that he was being his usual sour self. But inside he was starting to get a hopeful that he might have finally found the perfect fit.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

WELLLL??? I hope you all liked it! This is my first time writing a House fanfic, so let me know how I did prettypretty please!!!:)


End file.
